Death behind a Mask
by SaltyPepper01
Summary: Grimmjow didn't like Masquerade balls, but when an old forbidden love appears again he couldn't think of a better place to be...
1. Orange Feathers come with Memories

**A/N: I wanted to write the dialog in Old English, but for everyone's sake (mostly my own) I didn't (:**

_16__th__ Century._

To be honest I hated Masquerade Balls. Everyone dresses up with their fancy gowns and masks; and yet, they still show their identity in order to introduce themselves to me and ruin all the mystery. I hated this part the most. What was the point in wearing a mask if you'll only reveal yourself? Too bad I couldn't get out of them; I had to go no matter what. My father, The King of Karakura Kingdom, hosted these Balls and it was my duty as the Prince to attend them. There was no other way.

"Prince Grimmjow may you please join me in your dressing room? You need to get ready for the Ball." Mary, a fragile old lady, said quietly to me while curtseying.

"Mary please do not stress yourself and stop curtseying, I do not wish for you to get hurt." I've known this lady all my life, she's taken care of me since I was a little baby, I think of her as my mother. I held out my hand for her to take, and with some hesitation she accepted.

"What costume have you prepared for me this time?" I smiled at her while we walked through the large empty halls of the castle.

"As I know how much you dislike such events, I prepared a special costume for you, one that would make you stand out in the crowd and still make you invisible." She laughed weakly and I worried for her. She was growing old.

"That does not make much sense Mary." I laughed, "Please explain how one can stand out in a crowd and be invisible at the same time."

"What I meant was that your costume will be noticed by all, but no one will recognise that it is you my Prince." We walked into the dressing room and she revealed the costume to me. "You'll be a Pierrot."

"My darling Mary, you are truly the best woman in the castle." I gave her a slight hug and added, "I love you the dearest."

...

I looked in the mirror and I could not recognise myself. I was dressed in a white, loose costume that hung on me like choir robes with white pants beneath. I had a truly enormous white ruffle around my collar, and a white hat. Mary also painted my face and hair in white powder, hiding my distinctive blue hair. She also added red to my lips; to finish my costume she gave me a plain white mask to wear. It was eerie. I didn't even resemble a person, let alone the Prince that everyone seemed to love. It was perfect.

"It's a miracle." I barked out a laugh and danced in front of the mirror. "This will be the best Ball yet."

"There will be a point where you will have to reveal yourself Sir." Mary said as she tidied up my old clothes.

"And why is that?" I stopped dancing and frowned.

"That is because The King wants you to meet the Duke of Souliety, as this is his first time visiting Karakura Kingdom with his twin daughters and son."

"So what this means is that my father wants me to marry one of his daughters in the future." My frown grew deeper. I did not like being set up by my father. The last two girls were beyond disastrous.

"That seems to be so my Prince." Mary took my arm and led me out the room. "It's time to go now, the guests are arriving." He walked down the east side of the caste and into the corridor that led to the ballroom. I was a little hesitant to walk in, but Mary gave me a little push and I went.

All eyes went on me. This was the opposite of what I wanted but at least no one would recognise me; I hoped.

"Who is that?" I heard many voices whisper as I descended down the stairs. My fame was short as a couple of minutes later four people entered the ballroom from the other side of the room.

First came a tall man dressed in a white suit with gold rims and a gold mask. Linked to his right side came a woman. No older than fifteen I presume, she wore a dark blue gown with a mask of the same colour with black feathers on the right side that matched her raven dark, straight hair. Next followed a taller man in a black suit with silver rims, and he had a black mask with large black and orange feathers around it. With him came a shorter woman than the previous, she was dressed in a pink gown with a golden mask. Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. They all radiated beauty, and everyone saw it. People moved out of their way as they approached my father's throne. They all kneeled before my father and the man in the white suit introduced all of them.

"My King, I am the Duke of Souliety, this is my daughter, Lady Karin," He gently waved his hand towards the woman with the black hair, "This is my son, Lord Ichigo," He took a step back, turned slightly and waved his hand towards the taller man, "And this is my daughter, Lady Yuzu," This was the brown haired lady's name. They all bowed in time with their names and said, "Nice you meet you My King."

"It is lovely to finally meet you all, please enjoy this Ball." He spread his hands out on the word 'ball' and everyone in the room clapped; apart from me of course. I made my way towards the food. I was hungry, very hungry.

The music started playing and everyone started to dance. I wasn't much of a dancer. I noticed some women whispering to each other and looking at me,

"I want to ask him, but I'm afraid he'd reject me." One whispered.

"You do not even know who that is. It could be a commoner." Another one added.

I was glad no one approached me, in fact I took a plate and towered it with food, then I went to the far east of the room, where a balcony awaited me.

I knew it would be empty, it always was because no one else could open that door. All you needed to do was give it a little kicked on the right side and it opened easily, but no one dared to kick anything in the King's castle, apart from me of course.

"I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys some peace." A voice said as I closed the door behind me. On the balcony's railing sat a man.

"How did you get in here?" I asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat, my Prince." He laughed lightly and I noticed the orange and black feathers framing his head.

"Lord Ichigo." I said.

"So we meet again, Grimmjow." He turned around and a grin played on his lips.

...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned ! (: **


	2. Forbidden Love comes Back

"I beg your pardon, have we met before?" I don't seem to recall meeting Lord Ichigo before.

"I guess you do not remember me." He laughed and got up off of the railing. "I'm pretty sure it was just three years ago when we first met." He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry but I do not remember." I decided to block out and forget the past three years of my life because they were full of horrible memories, which was when everything I cared about was taken away from me. "And may I ask, how did you know it is me under this costume?" I was quite surprise, no one else knew.

"I can recognise those eyes a million miles away." Another step closer and he took off his mask. I couldn't believe it.

"It...It's... you." I was at loss for words. After two years of nothing he decides to show up, even if it was forbidden. No, I cannot do this; I cannot risk his and my own life again.

"Have you not missed me?" He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

"No we can't. It's a death penalty." He kissed me. Oh how much I've missed his kisses. I can still remember our first and last one.

_Three years ago_

"_Stupid rules. Stupid duties. I'm sick of it all" A slightly younger Grimmjow walked down a dark street mumbling to himself. "I wish I could just run away."_

"_You're not the only one." Grimmjow saw a boy roughly his age sitting on the bench a couple of metres ahead. "Want to run away with me?" This boy had the brightest orange hair Grimmjow had ever seen. It was weird, but he liked it. _

"_Excuse me?" Grimmjow looked at the stranger confusingly. _

"_Do you want to run away with me?" The stranger repeated._

"_I do not know you, why would I want to run away with you?" As much as he wanted to get away, he wasn't going to do it with a stranger._

"_Well just call me Strawberry and I know who you are Grimmjow." He smiled and held out his hand, "Now you do know me." He grinned. Even with this boys rude informality Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh._

"_You're not so bad, actually you're the only person apart from my father who calls me Grimmjow. I've missed that." Grimmjow sat next to the boy. "Why do you call yourself Strawberry? Do you not have a name?"_

"_I do, but I do not like it. People treat me differently because of it." He looked up at the starry sky, "The moon is big tonight." He smiled._

"_Indeed it is." For some reason Grimmjow Enjoyed the boys company. He didn't treat him like royalty, instead with him he felt like a normal boy. _

"_I have to go now." The boy stood up and turned to face Grimmjow. " I'll meet you here tomorrow?" He looked hopeful. Grimmjow smiled._

"_Of course"._

_For the next year the boys met up at that very same bench every day. They both dreamt about running away and being free, but they never actually really wanted to, until Ichigo kissed Grimmjow._

"_Do you not love me Grimmjow?" The boy cried when Grimmjow refuse to leave the kingdom. _

"_I cannot leave and we cannot be together. If anyone found out my father would have us both killed. This relationship is forbidden. It cannot be." Grimmjow tried to talk himself out of it; he didn't want to risk Strawberry's life. He loved him. _

"_No one will find out, I promise." Strawberry pleaded._

"_How can I trust you if you will not tell me your real name?" Grimmjow realised that the only way to save him was to make him leave, alone and forget about Grimmjow._

"_You know you can trust me. My name is not important, only my love is." He cried._

"_I do not love you." It pained Grimmjow to say this, it hurt him even more when he saw the boy's face once he said it. His eyes became empty and tears stopped flowing down his cheeks._

"_You... you do not?" The boy wouldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. All those days they spent together, all the laughter they have shared. It was nothing._

"_I do not." Grimmjow tried to keep it together for both of their sakes, but inside he was breaking. He wanted to kiss him again. No girl compared to the boy. His smell was intoxicating. His touch was addictive. He couldn't let him sacrifice his live for something that cannot be. "Now please leave my sight." A tear escaped his eye, "And do not come back." It took a few minutes but the boy stood up. _

"_Yes, my Prince." He turned to face Grimmjow, took his face in his hands and kissed him, for the last time. Grimmjow stood there, eyes firmly shut, reminding himself that this was for the best. He wouldn't risk it. He couldn't. He did love him._

_That was the last day they met by the bench. For the following two weeks, the boy still returned at the same time. Waiting. But Grimmjow wouldn't show, instead he just watched the boy from far, every day that he came. It broke his heart. On the third week the boy never showed, but Grimmjow still returned even to this day._

_..._

I pushed him away.

"Why didn't tell me who you were?" I spilled out.

"I didn't want to and you didn't have to know." Ichigo's smile faded, "But that doesn't matter now does it, besides you do not love me... I couldn't forget you."

"You stopped coming after two weeks." Grimmjow cried out, he missed him so much.

"What?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow.

"You stopped coming to the bench after two weeks." Grimmjow whispered.

"How...how do you know that?"

"I watched you." Grimmjow looked away as Ichigo's face turned to fury.

"You watched me there for two weeks waiting for you every day and did nothing!" His rage turned to sadness, "How could you do this to me?"

"I...I didn't want to hurt you. I knew that if we'd stayed together someone would've found out and you know the punishment for a relationship like this with the Prince especially!" Grimmjow didn't want to shout at him, but that was the only way to get to him, "It's death Ichigo! I couldn't risk your life!"

"We could've run away Grimmjow." Tears ran down his cheeks.

"They would've found us Ichigo." He sighed. He just wished he could touch him again. He had never wanted anything more.

"No they wouldn't have-"

"I love you" Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo. He didn't want to bicker anymore, he wanted him back. He wiped Ichigo's tears and kissed him. "I want you back."

"I've missed you Grimm." Ichigo smiled.

**A/N: Poor Ichi and Grimmy! I hope this was somewhat interesting!**


	3. The Possible and Impossible Plan

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I hadn't read all the emails and wasn't aware that you guys actually like this! Thanks for reading (: **

It's been so long since the last time we talked. We touched. We kissed. I missed it all. We sat on the railing talking about the years we spent apart. I achieved nothing, but trouble. Getting into fights, arguing with father. No one knew what was wrong with me but Mary. She knew everything, she was the one that found out about us and warned me about the danger of this relationship. She saw my pain and did everything she could to make it better. She even offered me the coins she had saved up her whole life for me so that I could run away, as I'd have to ask father for some money and he'd need to know why I needed it.

"I miss her, how is she?" Ichigo smiled as he remembered her. She was always caring towards everyone; she deserved a better life than a servant.

"She's not doing so well, age is getting to her." I frowned, I've just gotten Ichigo back, I didn't want to lose Mary now.

"I'm sure she'll be fine for a long time. She is very strong." He placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yes she is. Strong enough to understand our love. No one else would." No matter how many girls I had in the absence of him, none of them could fill his place, he was always missing in my heart and no one could replace that. "What are we going to do Ichigo?"

"We'll make things work. We are older and wiser." He laughed, "Thinking back on the year we spent together, makes me laugh of how stupid we actually were. Well I was."

"You were not." I paused and thought about it, "Okay maybe just a little, I mean you wanted to run away with me but you never had a plan of how we'd live afterwards."

"It's okay. This time I do have a plan." He grinned. His grin was contagious; I couldn't help but grin back. "Question is do you still want to run away with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I laughed. I couldn't believe my life was becoming good again. I could see light again; I wasn't a soulless man walking in these empty halls. Now I had something to look forward. Someone to be with. "What's your plan?"

"It is going to take a while, but in order for everything to go correctly we have to do it so that they wouldn't search for us." Okay so his plans never made sense. There was no way for a Prince to disappear so that no one would look for him. Purely impossible. "That's impossible Ichigo. Everyone will look for the Prince and Duke's of Souliety son."

"Not if they are dead." He smirked. So I guess his plan wasn't impossible, it was just shit crazy. Does he want me dead? Because last time I checked God did not allow same sex relationships and so we wouldn't go to heaven and wouldn't be together. Simple as that.

"If we're dead, we can't be together you clown."

"You are well aware of the war your father and Aizen are planning? It is scheduled in a few months. If we go and fight in the war, and just not return they would think we have died." Ichigo jumped happily in circles. I've never seen him so crazy-happy before.

"But what if we do die or get hurt in the war?" I was never the optimist, more of a realist.

"We never actually go to war." He stopped jumping and stepped towards me. "We go way into the opposite direction, away from everything." He leaned in closer and just as I was about to kiss him he moved and laughed. What a tease.

"Well this could work, but what will we do afterwards? Where will we live?" A million questions circle in my head and suddenly I got a little frightened.

"We have two months to worry about that. In the mean time I suggest we spend some quality time." He inched closer to me.

"But how are we going to do that without getting caught?"

"Ahh Grimmjow you and your questions. We can always meet up anytime, anywhere but we won't be able to do anything more intimate," he whispered the last part in my ear. I shivered. "But I hear your father likes these Masquerade Balls very much and has them very frequently. So if you just talk to him and convince him to host them even more frequently we can always hide behind masks." This plan of his wasn't so bad, which was actually surprising. "Well look at the time, I have to go or my family will get suspicious. Hopefully I'll be seeing you again soon Grimmjow." He waved a good bye and walked out the balcony closing the door behind him. He was never romantic with his goodbyes.

I sat in the balcony for a while, thinking about the plan. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. My father was planning a war against Aizen, which must also be the reason why the Duke of Souliety is here for the first time. If we have two months, that might be enough time to earn some money, especially if I tell my father that I am taking out a girl somewhere, he'll be more than glad to give me some, no more questions asked. I couldn't remember the last time that I was so happy. I just wanted to run out there and grab him, never letting go. But if I did that it meant death, and whatever I do I will not risk his death.

"Prince, I knew I'd find you here." I was so fixed on my thoughts I didn't even hear the balcony door open and close, I didn't hear when Mary came to my side.

"You know everything Mary." I smiled and gave her a little hug.

"I know you want to be with him and you won't let anyone stand in your way." She coughed.

"You are a wise one, you always were. " I looked at her more thoroughly, she seemed quite pale ad that made worry.

"I just want you to know that God loves all of his children, even if they have sinned." She smiled and coughed again.

"Mary, are you okay? You don't sound too well." I took her hand and she was freezing.

"I'll be fine, for a while at least, but just in case I want you to know that I love you so much, like a son I never had and that whenever you decide to do something, you need know that all of my fortune is in that hiding place you always used to hide when you were little." She laughed quietly at the memories of little Grimmjow running and hiding, only to be found quickly as Mary knew where he always was.

"I could never take everything from you." I frowned, why does this sound like a goodbye?

"But if something happens to me, I want you to have it. I have no one else to give it to." Again, she coughed.

"Please Mary, just hold on for two months and I'll get you out of here I promise. Just... Just don't leave me."

"I'll try to Grimmjow, but now you have to get in there and change so that your father would know you have attended." She handed me my usual blue mask and I took of my Perriot robes and fixed the suit that was underneath. It was also a shade of blue.

"Here let me help you." She took my old robes and started to remove the powder from my hair, it took a while but Mary can do anything. She then place the mask on my face. "Ready to go, my Prince." She smiled and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Mary, I don't know what I'd do without you." I thanked her while I stepped out of the balcony and all the eyes in the ballroom went on me. But I was only looking for a hair of hazel ones behind a black mask. And I found them.

...


	4. Without Words

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in what seems like years, but I thought you guys would just forget this story and no one would read it. Although a recent review made me see that someone is still actually reading and wanted an update! **

**So here you go ~**

**(Playlist: Jang Geun Suk – Without words) **

_Should've ignored what I felt__  
><em>_What I felt deep in my heart__  
><em>_Coz now I don't even know__  
><em>_How to start letting you go__  
><em>_Oh yeah...__  
><em>_It hurts so bad I can't explain__  
><em>_I should've just ran away__  
><em>_Beside you I just can't stay__  
><em>_Coz I know that we won't be__  
><em>

This plan wasn't a good one. I could feel it in the back of my mind. Something was going to happen, something bad. I wasn't prepared to lose Ichigo. I just don't want to live without him anymore. This was the day that we'll have to run. This is the day we'll have to fight for our freedom.

"Don't worry Grimm, it will all work out." Ichigo took my hand and led me down the corridor. The castle was empty. Everyone was preparing for the war, except us.

"My father expects me at his side. How the hell do I run away if all of his men are looking for me?" I knew there was no possible way to get out of this. Our plan was falling into pieces. Even though we managed to get enough money to buy a small piece of land in the far south corner of the country, away from everyone, we will never be able to make it there.

"Calm down!" Tears started rolling down Ichigo's cheek. "We have to make it; I'm not spending another day without you." He stopped at the corner of the hall and looked around. We turned and picked up the pace, there was no time to lose.

"Ichi! We can't just walk through the front door, everyone is out there!" I pulled his hand and jerked him back, away from the door he was about to open that led to our death.

"There is no other way, we'll just have to run and get to the horses in time." He looked at me with his hazel eyes that were filled with tears that were eager to come out.

"No wait... there is another way." There must be! The King has to have different exits that no one knows about. He has to!

From the corner of my eye I saw a figure approach us. I froze. I couldn't move, we've been found.

"Grimmjow." A voice said in a whisper. It was so quiet and hoarse for a second I thought it was a ghost. But to my surprise it was Mary.

"Mary! What are you doing out of your bed?" I gasped as I ran to her side. She could barely stand, she was holding onto a small walking stick that I made her a few weeks ago.

"You must go" Cough, "through" Cough "the escape." She fell and I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"No Mary! Don't leave me please." I cried, "I need you now more than ever." I picked her up into my arms.

"'s. Room." Each word seemed like the last. I ran towards my father's room with her in my arms and Ichigo behind me. Once we ran inside Mary started coughing blood. "..." She didn't finish her last word. Life disappeared from her eyes and I fell to my knees. I rested her head onto my arms and held her tightly while I sobbed. She left. She really left me. The one person, other than Ichigo, I could ever rely on. Ichigo hugged my shoulders and I remembered that we had no time. I gently lay Mary onto my father's bed, and pushed the bed gently away from the wall. There really was a door there. If Mary wouldn't have told me about it, me and Ichigo couldn't have escaped. We closed the door behind us and darkness swallowed us. Ichigo tightened his grip on my hand. I knew he didn't like small dark places, but there was nothing I could do.

"I'm here Ichi, and I'll never let you go." I started walking forward quickly. My left hand traced the walls tell me where to go straight and where to turn. My right hand was entwined with Ichigo's.

After what seemed like hours of running I could see a faint light at the end.

"We've made it Ichigo." I ran faster with him right next to me. We actually made it!

When we got to the end of the tunnel I had to kick down the door. I didn't have a key. It turns out the escape door led a tunnel straight to the outside of the castle. Outside of the town. We ended up being outside of the castle perimeter.

We walked out of the small cave that surrounded us and looked back to the castle. It seemed far away now. Probably a few kilometres away.

"We are free!" Ichigo screamed, "We can be together forever Grimm!" He jumped into my arms and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Ichi."I whispered into his ear. Our moment of happiness was suddenly crushed in a millisecond.

"Well isn't this the Prince with another man?" Said a familiar voice. "Disgusting."

Aizen.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I'll be posting the last chapter within a week! I just want to finish it so people aren't left thinking! **


	5. The End

**A/N: Last chapter of this short story! I hope you enjoy it .**

Aizen. He caught us.

"Grimm" Ichigo gripped my hand tightly.

"Well what do we have here? Prince shouldn't you be defending your people against my army?" Aizen smirked and stepped closer. Closer towards my Ichi.

"We don't wish to fight." I simply said. Honestly there was no point in trying to run, there was no way for us to escape this time. He was going to kill us.

"I see..." His smirk grew and he took another step closer. "I can't say I didn't expect this. I've noticed a long time ago that our Grimm didn't pay as much attention to girls as he should have."

"Uncle, why do you and father have to fight? Why can you not settle this between the two of you instead of dragging the whole kingdom with you?" I kneeled in front of him, I had a slight hope I could at least rescue Ichi. "Please Sir allow Ichigo to flee."

Aizen cracked a laugh. "You are actually kneeling down in front of me? You? The mighty Prince Grimmjow that never listened to his father or uncle." Suddenly his eyes filled with anger, "How dare you mock me like that! You think I will EVER let this monstrosity go freely? So that it would infect other men?"

"Please I'm beginning you spare him." Tears started running down my cheeks, at this point I didn't care what was going to happen to me as long as Ichigo was safe.

"Get up." Aizen shouted at me. I lifted my face to look at him and all I could see was rage. "Let's make a deal. If that thing can beat me in a sword fight, I'll let you both live."

I instantly looked up at Ichigo. He hated violence, especially if he was involved in it. Grimmjow wasn't even sure if Ichigo could sword fight.

"Deal!" Ichigo said and quickly took my sword that was clipped to my belt.

"Ichigo NO! You cannot do this!" I pleaded him to stop but all he did was turn around and smile.

"It's okay Grimm, I have to try." I turned back towards Aizen, "I love you Grimm." I could tell he was crying. Whenever he tried to hide it he'd clench his fists and breathe heavier.

"I'm ready" Ichigo said and Aizen smirked.

"Let's go!" He ran towards Ichigo and swung his sword right at him.

Aizen's moves were so fast Ichigo could barely keep up. With even hit Ichigo received I flinched I couldn't endure watching this no more. Ichigo didn't have much strength anymore. Aizen plunged his sword forward and Ichigo was too slow. The sword went right through Ichigo's body. His scream ripped through my ears.

"ICHIGO!" I ran towards him but Aizen's guards grabbed me. "LET ME GO!" I screamed over and over again but they didn't move.

Ichigo looked back at me. His face was bruised, bleeding and full of tears. Yet he still smiled back at me, "I'm sorry Grimm" He whispered just before he collapsed to the ground.

"No no no no no " I kept repeating and emptiness filled my heart. He was gone. I lost everything.

"Let's go" Aizen clicked his fingers and his guards let me go .I ran to Ichigo. I held his head cradled in my arms as I cried. Why? Why can I not live happily for a moment? Why do I have to lose everything?

"I'll see you in battle?" Aizen laughed as he rode off with his army leaving me and Ichigo's lifeless body behind.

"Ichigo I love you." I whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry we couldn't escape." My tears couldn't stop. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Grimm." His hoarse voice called out. "Grimm."

I thought I was dreaming. I thought that I had died and that I've gone to heaven. Ichigo was alive. He coughed, "I ...love...you...too" He passed out.

He was alive. HE WAS ALIVE. HE WAS ALIVE AND WE WERE FREE.

"Stay strong Ichi, I'll take you home." I quickly bandaged his wound and went to find our horses that will take us to our new home far away from here.

I guess some stories do end with "they lived happily ever after." I just never thought I would happen to me.

I'll always love you Ichi.

**The End!**

**A/N: Again, I apologizes for the shortness of the story but I really wanted to finish it before I forgot all about it, because I'd hate to leave you guys hanging and not knowing how this finishes ! **


End file.
